<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate by WillowClemson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035244">I Hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson'>WillowClemson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another angry poem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate. <br/>I hate my face.<br/>I hate my words.<br/>I hate my race.<br/>I hate my brother.<br/>I hate my taste. <br/>I hate my mother.<br/>I hate your tie.<br/>I hate your watch.<br/>I hate your favorite pie.<br/>I hate your expensive skotch.<br/>I hate the look in your eyes.<br/>I hate the way you touch your crotch.<br/>I hate the world for it's liberty<br/>In all it ever took from me.<br/>I really hate you, <br/>But I hate me mostly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>